1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and device for monitoring battery cells of a battery pack configured for powering a cordless power tool, and to a method and arrangement for balancing cell voltages during a charge.
2. Description of Related Art
Cordless products or devices which use rechargeable batteries are prevalent throughout the workplace and home. Rechargeable batteries may be used in numerous devices, from computer products and/or housewares to power tools. Nickel-cadmium, nickel-metal-hydride battery and/or lithium-ion cells may be used in these devices. Since the devices use a plurality of battery cells, the battery cells may be ordinarily packaged as battery packs. These battery packs may be coupled with the cordless devices so as to secure the pack to the device. The battery pack may be removed from the cordless device and charged in a battery charger or charged in the cordless device itself, for example.